You're My Favorite Song
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: AU. Connor and Adrian perform for the patrons at Molly's; a crowd with a mix of cops, doctors and firefighters alike. SONG #3: "Lucky" by Colbie Caillat & Jason Mraz
1. Angel of Mine - Monica

**Title:** You're My Favorite Song  
 **Author:** Katie  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story and the original characters  
 **Show/Movie/Book:** Chicago Med (with crossovers from Chicago Fire and P.D.)  
 **Couples/Category:** Connor/Adrian (original female character; their story is in my other fan fiction "My Whole Heart Will Be Yours") and pretty much every couple that is on the show now, except for a few that are non-traditional. Alternate Universe (AU)  
 **Rating:**  
 **Summary:** AU. Connor and Adrian perform for the patrons at Molly's; a crowd with a mix of cops, doctors and firefighters alike. [Insert song in chapter here]  
 **Author's Note:** There will be a mix of songs throughout this series of song drabbles, and I hope they're worthy of your praise, as I've put my thoughts into each and every single one of these!  
 **Angel of Mine – Monica**  
The slow, sensual melody floated throughout the room as the lights in the room were dimmed – Adrian sending a smile to the firefighter who did this – before she looks at her husband, the man who knew she was his angel in more ways than she knew. His voice was low as he closed his eyes, a half smile forming on his lips, and began to sing into the microphone. "When I first saw you, ooh, I already knew there was something inside of you. Something I thought that I would never find…Angel of mine."

Her smile matches his as she sways a bit to the music, her hair barely moving out of place from its spot draped just so over her shoulders. "I look at you, looking at me, and now I know why they say the best things are free. I'm gonna love you, boy, you are so fine. Angel of mine…"

Connor is transfixed at the way she gets into the song but keeps his own attention on the next part of the lyrics in the song, which he began to sing as soon as her "mine" faded a bit from the high-pitched note it went into. "How you changed my world you'll never know, oh-oh-oh. I'm different now, you helped me grow. You came into my life, you were sent from above. Yeah, yeah…you were. When I lost all hope, you showed me love. I'm checking for you, girl, you're right on time. Ooh, angel of mine…"

Adrian could see the sincerity and love in his gaze on her, and she sends a smile in his direction. "Nothing means more to me than what we share, and no one in this world can ever compare. Last night the way you moved is still on my mind, ooh yeah. Angel…Angel of mine…"

She did her best not to squirm at the twinkle in his eye, followed by the brief wink he sent in her direction. "What you mean to me you'll never know, girl, but deep inside I need to show. You came into my life, yeah, you were sent from above. When I lost all hope, baby, you showed me love. Ooh, girl, you showed me love. And now I'm checking for you, girl, you're right on time. You're always right on time, angel of mine. Beautiful, sweet angel of mine…"

"I never knew I could feel each moment as if it were new, yeah. Every breath that I take, the love that we make…I will only share it with you, angel of mine. Yeah you, you, you, you. When I first saw you I already knew…there was something inside of you, something I thought that I would never find. Angel of mine…"

Their voices join together at the next part of the song, the crescendo of the music rising to the occasion as it moved right along with them. "You came into my life, you were sent from above. When I lost all hope, you showed me love. I'm checking for you, baby, you're right on time. Angel of mine, hmm. Angel of mine, oh mine."

Heat enveloped them both but they pulled on the reins to continue on with the rest of the song. "How you changed my world you'll never know, hmm. I'm different now, you helped me grow."

Eyes locking as hands gripped tightly, Connor and Adrian faced one another as the final part of the song began to slow down due to the melody he strums on his guitar. "I look at you, looking at me, and now I know why they say the best things are free. I'm checking for you, baby, you're right on time. Angel of mine…"


	2. Show Me Heaven - Jessica Andrews

**Show Me Heaven – Jessica Andrews**  
The moment they were in the door of the apartment they shared, her lips were briefly caressing over his before Adrian began singing softly. "There you go, flashing fever from your eyes. Hey, babe, come over here and shut them tight. I'm not denying we're flying above it all. Hold my hand, don't let me fall. You've got such amazing grace and I've never felt this way."

Connor got a rush of heat that pooled straight down south at the way she sang, pulling her flush up against him so that she could feel what she was doing to him before joining her in singing softly, "Show me heaven. Cover me, leave me breathless. Show me heaven, please."

Adrian lets out a shaky breath at the way that he had her kissing second thoughts right out the window and caressed his lips along the line of her jaw. "Here I go, I'm shaking just like the breeze. Hey, baby, I need your hand to steady me. I'm not denying I'm frightened as much as you. Though I"m barely touching you, I've got shivers down my spine. And it feels divine."

Her voice joins his as they move into the chorus once more. "Show me heaven. Cover me, leave me breathless. Show me heaven, please." And then they were kissing; taking nothing for granted when it came to having each other.

Between kisses and ripping each others' clothes off, Adrian continued singing. "Do you know what it's like to dream a dream? Baby, hold me tight and let this be yours."

Connor followed her down into the cushions of the couch, his voice joining with hers once more as they finished singing the song while he sank down into her waiting warmth. Two low sounds could be heard beneath the final part in the song that they sang together. "Show me heaven. Cover me, leave me breathless. Show me heaven, please."

The pace he sets is soft, sensual but it holds all of the demand that Adrian expected from him. She **loved** seeing the dominant side of him but also loved that he had a sensitive side to him; reminding her of an onion with his many layers.


	3. Lucky - Colbie Caillat & Jason Mraz

**Lucky – Colbie Caillat & Jason Mraz**  
Sleep seemed to evade her so Adrian got up and moved over to stand next to the window. Connor himself got up to follow, singing softly in her ear. "Do you hear me, I'm talking to you. Across the water, across the deep blue ocean. Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying."

Adrian smiles and began to sing in response. "Boy, I hear you in my dreams. I feel your whisper across the sea. I keep you with me in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard." She turns around to face him, caught up into a kiss that was deep and passionate but not overly demanding; something she felt described the man in front of her completely.

And then she pulls back from the kiss to join him in the chorus. "Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh."

Once the chorus had finished, Adrian took over the next lines of the song. "They don't know how long it takes, waiting for a love like this. Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss. I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will."

Their voices joined once more as they went back into the chorus a second time. "Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again, lucky we're in love in every way, lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home someday."

Memories of their secret elopement flooded their minds as they continued singing. "And so I'm sailing through the sea, to an island where we'll meet. You'll hear the music fill the air. I'll put flowers in your hair. Though the breezes through the trees move so pretty, you're all I see. As the world keeps spinning round, you hold me right here, right now."

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again, lucky we're in love in every way, lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home someday."

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh." They finished off the last part of this chorus by locking lips and Connor turns to gently tumble them both onto the bed with him hovering above her.


End file.
